Hearts that never stop
by Rick2589
Summary: NaruHina Fanfic This is my first fic ever so g easy on me.
1. Chapter Prologue

**NaruHina fanfic – Hearts That Never Stop. Ch. Prologue**

It's been a three years since Naruto has retuned to Konoha Village. Hinata Hyuuga had been stammering around, looking for a reason to talk to Naruto.

(Hinata's apartment.)

_I must tell him_' the shy konouchi thought to herself.

'_If I don't it will just prolong this pain in my heart, besides the worst he can do is say no_. Hinata set down the book she wasn't even reading and headed to the Hyuuga mansion to talk to her father. When she got there her father Hiachi Hyuuga stared at her. Neji her cousin was standing behind Hinata's father.

She felt his cold gaze pierce through her soul as she began to say

"Hello father and good morning Neji-san." Hiachi sat down at the table. "Father?!" "Hmm?" He looked at her quizzically.

"I gonna go train with Naruto today, and I was wondering if you could come watch me." She timidly asked.

"Sorry Hinata but I've got a council meeting today, why don't you take Neji here?" "Actually Hanabi asked me to help her with her byakugan training. sorry." Neji declared.

Hinata left the Hyuuga estate.

"So what's your reason for lying to her?" Neji pondered.

"Well, Hinata has to learn to stand using her own two feet. She can't go through life with some one always holding her hand. So why did you lie to her?" Hiachi asked.

"To tell you the truth I have to go train by myself, plus I don't really like Naruto that much." Neji laughed

"Aaaaaaagggghhhh." Naruto yawned rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes. He heard a knock at the door.

"Oy Naruto Hokage-sama wishes to see you." Said the silver-haired ninja at his door. "Oh hey Kakashi, why does Granny – Tsunade wish to see me?" he asked.

"Don't know really. Hurry up though she sounded serious." Kakashi said.

"Ok see you later sensei." Kakashi vanished in a poof of smoke.

Naruto got dressed and headed out as he thought of the dream he had of his 'water-maiden'. He saw her dancing under the waterfall. He thought of how beautiful & familiar she seemed. Then he thought of how the water followed...

"HEY N-naruto-kun!" His daydream interrupted by Hinata

"H-hey Hinata, wassup?" The blonde ninja asked. .

_Oh man did I just stutter? Now she probably thinks I'm lame. _He thought to himself.

"Well Sakura said that Tsunade-sama wanted to see me, so I'm on my way to her office."

"What a coincidence, she wants to talk to me too. I wonder what this is all about?" he asked.

Hinata shrugged.

_Oh my god he is so hot. I just wanna strip him down to his underwear. I wonder if he wears boxers or briefs. Oh god where did that come from I don't normally think this way. Do I? _

Hinata blushed as she was thinking to herself. They both entered the Hokage's room Tsunade said "Hey you two, just the ones I wanted to see. Ahem. Please have a seat." "Ok." They said in unison.

"As you now the one named Sasuke Uchiha had ran from the village about three of four years ago, well it's been said that he has been spotted alone somewhere between the Sand and Grass villages. It's also been said that he has already killed Orochimaru as well as his older brother Itachi Uchiha and his partner Kisame of the Akatsuki. As for info on his little group the 'Hebi' we have no clue where they are."

Naruto and Hinata stared in disbelief.

"Both Orochimaru and Itachi? But that's impossible!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well as you always say 'Believe it', cause it's the truth and that's why I've called you two here. I'm sending you, Sakura, and team 8 on an A-rank search and recovery mission, to find and bring back Sasuke Uchiha, alive! You begin in forty-eight hours exactly. Now go. I've got work to do."

Naruto and Hinata both jumped out of thief seats. "Hai" They both left immediately.

"Sakura come in here." Tsunade roared.

"Yes Tsunade-sama?" said the emerald-eyed girl.

"I need you to go and fetch me the records for Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga now."

"Yes ma'am." Said Sakura who vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Having second thoughts on sending them Tsunade?" A spiky-haired man, who looked like he was thirties but was actually in his fifties, appeared before the Hokage.

"No Jiraiya I just wanted to see how far along they've gotten in their training, that's all." she said

"Well I've got 'research' to do, see ya." The white-haired man said slyly as he crept out the window.

"Hey Hinata what do you think happened to the Hebi?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. Maybe they disbanded. Hey Naruto-kun would you like to get some ramen tomorrow night? It doesn't have to be a date or anything." Hinata asked her cheeks turning slightly pink.

"A date huh? Well ok since were gonna to be going on a mission together I might as well get to know you better. So I'll see you at eight o' clock?" The whisker faced shinobi asked.

"Sure!" she said. Her was red as a tomato now.

"Well here's your place Hinata. I'll see you tomorrow night, ok?" He looked into her eyes and started to turn pink. He didn't know how beautiful she looked up close.

_Man she has really grown up over time. She_'_s really kinda cute. Not to mention her lavender eyes were so beautiful. But there is no way she could like me. I'm an orphan and she is an heiress' there is no way she likes me. Although, she is better developed than Sakura. Her butt's also gotten bigger too. Oh my god what am I thinking? I think Pervy-Sage Jiraiya is rubbing off on me. _

"N-naruto-kun, are you alright? You kinda dozed off there a bit." the navy-haired girl said nervously.

"Oh, well I was just thinking of something that's all." Naruto said.

"Like what?" Hinata asked.

"uhh like uhh How beautiful your eyes are. " His face now beet-red. Hinata looked like a tomato.

_He said I was beautiful. 'He' said 'I' was beautiful, oh my god I'm gonna faint, I'm gonna faint. I hope I don't want to faint. Oh no I'm gonna faint. _And sure enoughHinata fainted right there on the spot.

"HINATA…Hinata oh no what should I do? Should I take her to the hospital?, try to wake her up? What should I do?" Naruto panicked.

"Oy there Naruto, wassup?" The Copy Ninja said standing on the railing of the stairs.

"Kakashi Sensei I need help Hinata fainted and I don't know what to do." The blonde boy said.

"She'll be all right, she just needs rest. You know you could always pick her up and take her inside. You DO have arms, right?"

"Wait you mean into my apartment?"

"Well yes, unless you want to leave her on the ground." Kakashi said smirking under his mask. "Well see ya later Naruto." Kakashi vanished in a poof of smoke like always.

Naruto picked up the long-haired angel and took her to his apartment. She slightly opened her eyes and saw her love carrying her ever so gently up the stairs. _Wow!_

_Naruto-kun is actually carrying me I feel like I'm gonna faint agai…__n_ Hinata's eyes closed before Naruto saw that they were open.

Naruto somehow managed to open the door. Then he gently laid her fragile, pale body on his bed.

"Sleep well Hinata-chan" he whispered as he crept off his bed, trying not to wake her, stretched onto to the floor and hoped to get to sleep.

In his dream he had been holding Hinata in his arms. Her beautiful lavender eyes were swelled with tears. He had no idea where he was, but for some reason he didn't care. In his arms lay the most gorgeous woman he ever laid eyes on.

All he needed to know is that they're together. Then the world around him started to melt into darkness. Naruto found himself in front of that all familiar gate with the seal on it. He heard that bone chilling laughing that always made his throat seize shut.

_**Well… well….. well! It seems that you have found your muse kit.**_The fox's mischievous grin spreading across his snout.

_What the hell do you want Kyuubi? _Naruto demanded.

_I thought I told you to stay out of my dreams you stupid fox. _The giant orange-furred figure in front of him sat there licking its lips and smiling malevolently.

_**I still have yet to torment you kit.**_ He looked at the eighteen year old boy.

_**If you want, I could torment the girl's dreams instead of your own. **_Naruto looked up at the beast and yelled.

_You leave Hinata the hell alone. She is none of your concern. You leave her dreams and the dreams of others alone. _

_**Ha ha ha ha….. I am messing with you kit. I can not torture anyone but you silly human. Now, Shall we begin? **_

The demon tortured Naruto with dreams of his dark, unrelenting past all night long. People throwing rocks at him, calling things like 'monster' and 'demon child'.

Naruto woke up in a cold sweat, his nightmare still fresh in his mind. He noticed the smell of food.

_Food? Oh god I didn't leave the oven on _last_ night, did I? _He thought to himself. He pulled him using the bed for leverage and he saw that it was empty with no trace of the limp female body he had laid there last night.

"HEYYY! Naruto-kun!" A pale Hinata said holding a hot bowl of ramen. She had startled him so badly he fell down and hit his face. Hinata giggled a little.

"Thank you Hinata-chan. You didn't have to cook for me you know."

"Well, you didn't have to take care of me last night either so now we're even Naruto-kun." she said sheepishly as she got lost in his cerulean eyes.

"Hey Hinata" he started. She looked up. "About our date. Are you still up for it?"

"Yes Naruto-kun. I was gonna ask you the same thing." She said as her face turned a bright crimson.

So then they walked up to the Ichiraku Ramen shop. The village streets crowded as usual. "Konichiwa Naruto-san, Hinata-chan!" a girl in her mid-twenties beamed as the couple walked up.

"Hello Ayame nii-chan." They both said in unison.

"Ahh, my two best customers are here to keep my business alive. What'll it be?" the old man asked.

"Two bowls of Miso pork ramen for me and whatever Hinata wants. I'm buying." Naruto said as he pulled out his over-stuffed frog wallet.

"I'll have the beef ramen please." Hinata peeped.

"Awww, I didn't know you two were dating." Ayame teased. They both turned as red as tomatoes.

"Ayyyymee nii-channnnnn!!!! Please your embarrassing us. Yes we're on a date, but please don't make such a big fuss of it please? You're making Hinata uncomfortable" A red Naruto pleaded.

"It's ok N-naruto-kun I don't mind that much." She lied, her face still flushed.

"Hey Hinata do want to go train after we're done?" she nodded.

As they sat and ate an unexpected visitor decided to pop up.

"Hey you two, wassup?" the pink-haired konouchi asked.

"Hey Sakura." They said in unison now blushing ferociously.

"We're kinda on a date right now." Naruto said with a smile on his face. "Hinata, I didn't know you told him…." Hinata clapped her hand over the girl's mouth and gave her a glare that would melt steel.

"Shut it Sakura." she whispered so Naruto couldn't hear.

"Tell me what Sakura?" he asked.

"Nothing" Sakura and Hinata replied at the same time.

"Well I gotta go. Tsunade-sama wants me to give Kiba and Akamaru their check-ups today. See you guys later?"

"Yeah see ya later" Naruto said to his so called 'sister' as Hinata nodded.

Hinata and Naruto made their way to the training ground. Without words they took their fighting stances. Naruto charged Hinata. Using her byakugan she dodged it and hit in the side of the ribs with jyuuken.

After hours of playing cat and mouse, near the waterfall with the pond under it, Naruto finally says

"Why don't you show me something I haven't already seen Hinata?"

"Fine" she said coolly. She started to move her arms and legs as if she was dancing. Then it happened. The water around her started to follow her fingertips like streamers.

Hinata, in her skin tight training outfit, started gaining momentum. Naruto, dumbstruck, stand there in awe of her beauty as the water surrounds her remembering the way his 'water maiden'.

_Oh my god! It's her! Hinata is the naked girl under the waterfall. _

"Aqua Jyuuken, Dancing Tidal Palm." she yelled as she struck him in the chest sending him flying into a tree.

"NARUTO-KUN" she screamed.

_Oh no! I didn't hurt him did I? _she thought to herself as she rushed to his side. "Naruto-kun! I hurt you didn't I?" He looked up at her and muttered

"water maiden" just before passing out.

That's it for the prologue I'm sorry for the cliffy but you can't have too much of a good thing. I hope you like it for it is my very first ever fanfic.


	2. Chapter 1

NaruHina Fanfic – Hearts That Never Stop.

Ch.1- Memories of a Traitor

Miles away from Konoha a dark, white robed figure with a long black katana rests himself against a crooked tree that is void of life. His ebony hair swaying in the cool, gentle breeze.

His thoughts turned to his fallen comrades, as they had sacrificed their lives to protect him.

_ Juugo, Suigetsu,……Karin. Why did they do something as dumb as give their lives for me? Now they will never reach their life's goals, but why did they seem so happy? _

He tried to take his mind off the painful memories by remembering the death of the man he spent his whole life hunting.

(Flashback in 3……2…..1…go)

"Sasuke, please have mercy." Itachi pleaded as he laid half-dead on the ground with Sasuke's katana at his throat. Sasuke looked onto the pathetic man, without remorse and said

"Foolish elder brother. Did you show mercy toward Shisui Uchiha, your best friend? Did you show mercy to our Aunt or Uncle? Did you show mercy to any of our clansmen? DID YOU EVEN SHOW MERCY TO OUR MOTHER AND FATHER YOU BASTARD?" Sasuke yelled as his eye lowered, fixed upon his sibling's.

"I spared your life dear brothe…."

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE YOU DID ME A FAVOR YOU BASTARD. YOU KILLED MY FAMILY AND LEFT ME TO ROT. YOU EVEN MANEGED TO KILL MY TEAMMATES." Sasuke bellowed. He moved the hair from his crimson eyes and continued.

"But now it's over. My vengeance shall be fulfilled right here, right now." A creepy smile crept across his face as he began again.

"You know, this will be second time using 'it'. The first time I used 'it' I killed Orochimaru. Thus taking possession of all his jutsu.

"NOW IT'S TIME TO SUFFER YOU PIECE OF SHIT! MANGEKYO SHARINGAN." Sasuke roared as his pupils turned into the shape of a shuriken.

Sasuke and Itachi found themselves in a place where the clouds were black and the sky burned a bright orange.

Itachi thought to himself. _ The blood red moon. That only means one thing. _

"Tsukyomi" the brothers said simultaneously as the raven haired avenger walked up to his prey who was strung up to a cross.

"How dare you use my own jutsu against me, you son of a bitch." Itachi screamed before regaining his composure. "You know; I am resistant to pain, so go ahead stab me all you like it won't make a difference." Itachi hissed.

"You wish for me to stab you brother but death would be a release. Instead your going to watch life through my eyes and witness death through the eyes of all those you have ever killed over the years" Itachi was stiffened with fear at his younger brother's words.

"NOW YOU SHALL KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO FEAR FOR YOUR LIFE."

For 72 hours Itachi was forced to watch life through other people's eyes. After the deed was done in a mere second, the once great Akatsuki member was laying in the fetal position with tears running down his cheeks.

"Now that you have suffered do you have any last requests or prayers?" Sasuke asked the man who lay before him.

"If you kill me your life will become meaningless and empty. You wasted your whole life just to kill me and now you have nothing left." Itachi sneered.

"Good bye, Foolish elder brother" Sasuke said impassively.

Sasuke raised his katana and cleaved off his brother's head in one swipe and watched it roll on the ground. Then he picked up the head and stuffed it in a burlap sack.

Now to dispose of the body. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." He shouted. Then a giant violet snake appeared out of a cloud of white smoke.

"Manda how are you? Hungry I hope." The boy said to the snake.

"Ahhh lord Uchiha I haven't ssseen you sssince after you killed that pathetic Orochimaru. Did you sssay something about food?"

"Yes, you see this headless body before you? It's my brother's body and over there is his partner Kisame. I summoned you here to enjoy this feast to your hearts content."

"Thank you Lord Uchiha blessss you. Sssso isss your revenge complete?"

"Yes it is."

(End of Flashback)

Sasuke looked at the blood-stained sack and said

"Now to bury this at the family gravesite."

He got up from his spot at the tree and began to walk.

(Now back to Konoha)

"N-naruto-kun"

"Unn"

"N-naruto-kun"

"What?!?"

"It's time to wake up you've been asleep for a few hours."

"Oh my head. What happened?" the Kyuubi container looked up to see a lavender eyed female looking down at him.

"Ahh your awake sleepyhead it's about time." Hinata said with a grin.

"Hinata?"

"Hmm?"

"What happened? And where's my shirt?"

"It's drying right now"

Hinata remembered she had to take his shirt off because it was wet from her attack. She looked down and notice his ripped abs and blushed furiously.

"Hinata you ok? Your all red. Do you have a fever?"

"No I'm fine" She said in her tiny voice "What about you? You kinda spaced out during our sparring match."

"Uhh I don't know, I forgot what it was I was thinking about." Naruto lied. He remembered but he didn't want her to know.

"Hey Naruto-kun thanks for the ramen." Hinata said beaming.

"No problem Hinata I enjoyed your company. By the way thanks for taking care of me, I owe you one."

"Not at all. You took care of me so I returned the favor. Anyway we need to get ready for the mission." She said trying to change the subject.

They both ran to the Hokage tower. They met up with Kiba, Shino, and Sakura in Tsunade's office

"Now that your all here I'm going to go over the mission with you. Sasuke has exacted his revenge and your job is to convince him to come back to Konoha. I'm appointing Naruto as leader of this mission." The brown eyed Hokage stated.

Shino stood and stared

"Do you think that is for the best?"

"Yes if you have a problem with that I can assign you to another mission" Tsunade said.

"Gomen Hokage-sama"

"Now since that has been said do any of you have any more questions?"

No one answered

"Good now go!"

They all vanished and headed for the gates.

_ I wonder what Sasuke is up to. _Naruto thought to himself.

"Achoo"

_ Someone must be thinking of me. Maybe it's 'her'. I hope she's safe. _

"Well I better set up camp here."

Sasuke then pulled out a scroll. A tent appeared from a cloud of smoke. Sasuke laid out his traps and went to sleep.

There that's Ch.1, sorry but I ran out of ideas. Enjoy.


End file.
